


Three Braincells

by Peachsmut



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harvey, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachsmut/pseuds/Peachsmut
Summary: Harvey and Milo (Male farmer) have been dating for a while but they haven't been intimate yet. Harvey is a little too anxious to just ask his boyfriend so he gets some help.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Three Braincells

The early morning glow crept through the pale curtains and a rooster crowed as the clock struck six a.m.. Milo yawned loudly and sat up in his bed stretching as he greeted the world. He swiftly got out of bed and made his way to the small farmhouse bathroom. He raked a brush through his ginger hair and threw it up into a ponytail for today's work.

The large man sighed contentedly as he walked onto his porch. It was a crisp autumn day but Milo refused to wear a jacket yet, just in some work worn jeans and a red checkered flannel. He looked over his farm and took a deep breath before huffing it out and getting to work for the day. He watered his crops and fed his chickens all before nine in the morning. After washing up with a garden hose he decided to head into town. 

Passing his neighbors farm he smiled at all the hard work Sparrow was doing. The lanky gremlin of a person wrist deep in the mud harvesting and planting new crops. Milo noticed a basket of cranberries near the preserves barrel as he passed, Sparrow was going all out this year in preparation for the fall festival. It was fun seeing this side of the other farmer, they were usually kind of quiet and hard focused on mining, so seeing them so competitive was refreshing. Milo gave the shorter farmer a wave as he continued into town, Sparrow acknowledging him with a nod as they pulled a yam from the ground.

Milo made his way to the docks as he normally did, humming a tune while he practically skipped through town. He made his way onto the beach waving at Elliott who was doing some brooding by the shore. He checked his crab pot and then began doing some fishing. After catching a few fish he went to the fishing cabin to sell some fish to Willy. 

"Here Dad I brought you some good ones today!" Milo beamed as he entered the cabin, string of fish in hand.

"Oi, kid how many times I gotta tell ya? I aint your dad." Willy said with a chuckle. He didn't understand why this spunky large man had taken such a liking to him, but ever since he gave Milo his first rod, the large man wouldn't leave him alone.

Milo gave a hearty laugh and slapped the fish on the counter. Willy looked over the line and made a pleased nod at the fine catches. He offered his gold to the farmer and then Milo pulled out something special for him. When Willy went to offer gold for that however Milo slid the pieces back across the counter.

"It's no trouble Willy! Have a good day!" Milo said as he left the shop.

The redhead made his way back into town, he checked his watch and smiled, it was about time to bring the good doctor his usual afternoon pick-me-up. Milo grabbed a coffee from the saloon and hurried over to the clinic, catching Harvey just as he was walking back to the counter. Harvey sighed as he heard the door jingle but immediately blushed as he looked up to see Milo standing there.

"O-oh good afternoon Milo." Harvey said with a smile.

"Hey Harv, I brought you a little somethin'!" Milo said as he slid the coffee onto the counter.

"Thank you as always Milo, I love this stuff." Harvey said with a smile as he took the cup and sipped at it. 

"Well I know it's long hours at the clinic, so I wanted to make sure you had enough energy." Milo said as he watched his boyfriend sip from the cup, his thoughts overwhelmed with how cute Harvey looked when he blushed, and how adorable it was watching the shorter man's mustache wiggle as he sipped the hot drink.

"Yes I am quite tired today, I didn't sleep very well, so this is exactly what I needed." Harvey said with a yawn.

"Oh poor thing." Milo said sympathetically and Harvey was hit with a sudden idea.

"M-maybe I'd sleep better with someone next to me." The doctor said with a shy smile.

"Oh yeah! Maybe you should get a pet! It's always so nice when Benjamin comes to bed for a cuddle with me!" Milo said dumbly as the hint went straight over his head. Harvey sighed at his cute, dumb boyfriend.

"Yeah maybe." The brunette mumbled. His grumpiness short-lived however when Milo leaned across the counter to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Well, I'll see ya later! I've got a load of fishing to do today!" Milo said as he headed for the door waving. 

Harvey waved him off and sighed as the clinic door closed. He sipped the coffee and wondered if he was being too vague with his advances. Even before the pair had made it official Harvey had been dropping hints that he wanted to sleep with the burly farmer, all his tries came up empty handed though as the larger man seemed to have about three brain cells working at all times. For a moment Harvey's anxiety crept over, he wondered if maybe Milo wasn't getting the hints because he didn't want to sleep with him. Harvey had been gaining a lot of weight recently, maybe Milo didn't like that. He pouted and tried to will the thoughts away. He grabbed the most recent book he had gotten from the library and decided to dive into the romance novel to get his mind to calm itself.

°~°~°~°  
The next day was rainy and not a soul came into the clinic that day. Harvey looked over some of his files and cleaned up the prescription cabinets while he tried to busy himself. He had even sent Maru home early for the day. Milo hadn't even stopped by, though Harvey assumed it was because there was some fish he was trying to catch. Milo had been going on and on about how certain fish could only be caught under the right conditions.

The brunette grimaced as he looked at the microwave meals in his freezer, deciding that since the day was so terrible he'd treat himself to something hot at the saloon. He threw on his coat and made his way down the street to the bar, hustling inside as the wind began to pick up. He entered the bar and sat at his usual stool ordering some spaghetti and a large ale.

As he ate and tried to enjoy the atmosphere of the small town, he couldn't help but let his anxious thoughts get to him again. He began to chastise himself thinking he should've ordered a salad instead of the sauce heavy pasta dish. It was too late now however as he also polished off his second pint of ale. 

The door opened and a gust of wind blew in. Harvey turned his attention to the door to see a very wet Shane standing by the entrance. The gears were turning in the doctor's head. He slow blinked and decided to try and ask for Shane's advice on the matter that was plaguing his mind with anxiety.

"Hey Shane!" Harvey said a tad bit too loudly drawing the other man's attention.

"Uh yeah doc what's up?" Shane said as he made his way over to the brunette. 

"You're close with Milo right?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah… he's important to me." Shane grumbled as he looked away from Milo's boyfriend.

"Okay well since you're such good buddies with him, maybe you could help me out a little." Harvey said as he held his glass up signaling to Gus he wanted another.

"How can I help?" Shane questioned.

"Well maybe Milo has told you what he likes. I uh just can't seem to get to bed with him, if you catch my drift." Harvey said with a blush and awkward chuckle. Shane tensed at this, a blush spreading across his cheeks as well.

"I can't help you, sorry." Shane said tersely before deciding he'd rather be sober than talk to his crush's boyfriend about their intimacy problems. He then promptly left the bar leaving Harvey confused.

Though the doctor didn't dwell on the interaction long as he tried to distract himself again with his freshly delivered refill. By the time he was at the end of this one the door opened again, he didn't look up but he heard very wet boots stomping across the floor.

"Hey Gus, you got sashimi today?" The voice said as they approached the counter. Harvey recognized the tired voice as Sparrow and he looked over to see the other farmer covered in dirt and scrapes, pickaxe over their shoulder.

"No kid I don't got it today." Gus replied.

"Dammit." Sparrow grumbled and turned to head out of the bar. Harvey burped and caught their attention. They looked over at the doctor, he looked practically pickled.

"H-hey Sparrow. Do you mind talking with me a moment?" Harvey asked.

Sparrow nodded and headed over to Harvey, sitting on the stool beside him and tossing their pickaxe to the floor. They dusted themselves off a little before addressing the doctor.

"Are you good Harvey?" They asked looking the brunette over.

"Yes, no, oh I don't know." Harvey grumbled. "Listen, I need some advice." The brunette continued.

"With what?" Sparrow questioned.

"You're close with Milo right?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Unfortunately." Sparrow said with a laugh as they were kind of forced into the friendship with the overly enthusiastic wall of a man.

"Well me and him have been dating a while and uh, I don't know how to say this delicately but, we haven't, you know, yet and I was wondering if he's told you anything." Harvey asked with a sigh.

"Oh uh dude, listen, Milo's pretty dumb, you gotta be straight forward with that." Sparrow said as they stood up. "Listen sorry doc, but I gotta go." They continued as they desperately wanted to leave this conversation.

"I've tried dropping hints." Harvey whined grabbing onto the farmer's overalls.

"Milo's not a hints type of guy, you gotta ask him things with lots of detail otherwise he won't get it." Sparrow said as they awkwardly removed Harvey's hands from their clothes.

"Oh golly I can't do that!" Harvey said a deep blush on his cheeks, just the thought of straight up asking for sex was enough to make him feel lightheaded. 

"I'm sorry Harvey, but I don't think he'd get it any other way. Listen I really gotta go, Seb's waiting on me." Sparrow said with a sympathetic smile as they left the saloon.

The shorter farmer shivered as they left the bar into the heavy rain. They felt terrible for Harvey but also did not feel comfortable discussing that sort of thing out in public, especially in this town where gossip spread like a forest fire. They sighed and trudged back to their farm.

As they pushed into the house and took their boots off, dumping them out on the porch before closing the door behind them. They let out a loud groan and tossed their pickaxe next to the door. Sebastian emerged with a low chuckle from the bedroom.

"Rough day?" Seb asked.

"Yeah but I got a lot of valuable stuff!" Sparrow said as they gestured to their large bag.

"Wow good luck day?" Seb questioned and Sparrow nodded. 

"They didn't have something you'd like at the bar though." The shorter one said as they pulled wet socks off their feet.

"That's okay, I uh went to see mom today, she gave me some pumpkin soup to bring home, it's in the fridge." Seb replied.

"Your favorite. Your mom's a peach! I need to get the recipe from her." Sparrow mentioned as they walked towards the fridge and got the tupperware out and a bowl from the cabinet.

"If you say so." Sebastian said with a small laugh. He loved his mother, but she was overbearing and overwhelming at times. "Anything else interesting happen while you were out?" He continued as Sparrow warmed their meal in the microwave.

"Oh yeah. Get this, Harvey was at the bar tonight and he asked me for intimacy advice about Milo." Sparrow said with a snort. 

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned curiously.

"Yeah apparantly he's been dropping hints that he wants to, ya know, but Milo bless his dumb, sweet, heart isn't getting the messages." Sparrow explained while getting their bowl out of the microwave, the heat of the dish barely hitting their calloused, work worn fingers. 

"Okay makes sense, what did you say?" The taller ravenette asked.

"Told him to be more direct duh?" Sparrow said matter-o'-factly. 

"Ro…" Sebastian began as he rubbed his temples. "Harvey's anxiety is almost as bad as mine. The man needs some help, he can't just tell Milo." Sebastian explained, having known Harvey for a good chunk of his life he knew the man was quite anxious. 

"Okay and?" Sparrow questioned defensively not wanting to budge on the topic.

"Ro, you gotta help. Use that big brain of yours, I'm sure you can think of something." Seb said with a smile as he moved closer to Sparrow placing a kiss on their wild mop of hair.

"Uhg fine. I'll help." Sparrow grumbled and then lifted another spoon of soup to their lips. "Your mom's cooking is fantastic." They mumbled and Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

°~°~°~°~°

The next morning came and the sun was glorious as it rose. Sparrow growled at the sunlight but pushed themself out of their bed as the rooster crowed loudly. They stretched and thought back to what Seb had said the night before and after consideration, Sparrow had decided Seb was right and that now they'd definitely help Harvey. They trudged to the kitchen and tried to think. Harvey loved food, and Milo liked being out on sunny days. The idea clicked like a lightbulb turning on. 

Sparrow quickly ate a fried egg for breakfast before getting to work. They quickly went out to their farm and began collecting items. They grabbed some strawberry wine from their stash, a couple of cheeses, some jam, homemade bread, and a few vegetables. They made their way back into their cabin and quickly went to work. They made a nice little bundle of things and packed it all nicely in a pretty basket. 

Sebastian woke to a clatter in the kitchen and wandered out just as Sparrow was shoving a bottle of wine into a picnic basket. He looked confused for a moment before he realized what was going on. He smiled as he padded across the wood floor over to Sparrow, wrapping his arms around them. The smaller one jumping slightly before relaxing against their husband.

"Mornin' Seb." Sparrow said as they turned to face their lover.

"Morning, so who are you giving the basket to?" Seb asked. 

"Harvey! He can grab Milo when that dumb idiot stops by around lunch. Then when Milo is full of my food, and Harvey has had a glass of wine, maybe he can just ask already." Sparrow said with an enthusiastic look.

"Good plan. It'll atleast get things started." Sebastian said as he yawned. "I'll take care of the farm while you get this sorted okay?" He continued with a tired smile.

"You sure?" Sparrow asked.

"Yup, I only have one customer from freelance this week so it's no big deal." He explained and Sparrow gave a short nod as they collected their things and headed for the door.

The short farmer made the half a mile walk into town and knocked loudly on the clinic door as it hadn't opened yet. There was a clatter and the sound of feet rushing down a staircase, then the door flung open. Harvey stood in the doorway, still in his pajamas and a red night robe hung off of him. Sparrow pushed past the doctor into the clinic lobby.

"Sparrow are you alright? The clinic isn't open yet." Harvey said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Yeah I'm good Harvey I just thought about what you said last night." Sparrow said as they placed the picnic basket in the clinic counter.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, I was absolutely pickled." Harvey said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine doc. Now listen, I got a plan." Sparrow explained and patted the picnic basket.

"Okay I'm listening." Harvey said as he curiously eyed the basket.

"Okay so Milo comes by pretty much every day, today let Maru handle the clinic and take a longer break, go have lunch with Milo and try and talk about it." Sparrow explained.

"I can't just ask!" Harvey protested.

"I've included a bottle of my strawberry wine Harvey." Sparrow said with a raised brow as they recalled giving Harvey a bottle before and hearing how the good doctor was quite the talker when a little wine drunk.

"Okay, I'll try but no promises." Harvey grumbled. "Thank you Sparrow." He said and Sparrow just smiled and left the clinic.

Harvey inspected the basket's contents finding, a nice salad, wine, cheese, fresh bread and sliced fruit. It was a beautiful lunch and his mouth was watering already. He hadn't been eating the best so it took all his willpower to place the basket in the fridge and not mess with it until Milo showed up.

The day continued with little work. Being in such a small town limited Harvey's patients but he did good work here. While Harvey messed with the prescription cabinets for the third time that day he heard the bell to the clinic jingle. He made his way back to the front of the clinic and saw Milo chatting with Maru. Harvey's heart skipped a beat and he gulped. He walked over and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Maru can you handle the clinic for a longer lunch today?" Harvey asked.

"Oh no prob Doc." Maru said with a raised brow.

"Okay good because I have something special planned for Milo and me." Harvey tried to say smoothly but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and blushed.

"Ooh! What're we doing babe?" Milo said excitedly.

Harvey put on a smile and walked back through the clinic. He made his way to his refrigerator and grabbed the basket and placed a couple small cups inside as well as some forks and some napkins. He walked down the stairs and out to the lobby. He looked at Milo and he looked like he was practically vibrating in excitement.

"Shall we?" Harvey asked and Milo nodded rapidly before taking Harvey's hand.

"Good luck." Maru called to them while the couple headed out for their lunch.

The pair made their way up the stairs to Harvey's usual walking area. They made their way to the large tree by the community center and plopped down on the grass.

"So what's the occasion Harv." Milo said batting his long thick eyelashes making Harvey's heart jump into his throat.

"Uh no reason really just wanted to have a nice lunch." Harvey pushed out as he sat and began opening the basket. 

The brunette began pulling out all the goodies and he popped the strawberry wine open. Milo raised a brow and picked up a fork as he began on the yummy looking salad, humming at the tangy vinaigrette dressing. Harvey poured two glasses of wine and placed one down next to Milo.

"Wine? So fancy." Milo said with a chuckle as he grabbed the glass and sipped. The flavor immediately struck a thought and he grabbed the bottle examining it. "Is this Sparrow's strawberry wine?" Milo asked.

"Oh yes, their wine's are really good. I always grab a bottle when I can." Harvey said as he quickly drained his first glass anxiously.

Harvey snacked on some cheese and bread while Milo destroyed the salad and was working on the fresh fruit. Harvey finished his second glass of wine and he swallowed hard as he watched Milo push a ripe strawberry past his pretty pink lips. As the good doctor poured his third glass of wine and took a sip he decided he should try and get his thoughts off his chest.

"Uhm Milo?" He asked and the ginger smiled looking at him and Harvey's heart sprang up.

"Yeah?" Milo replied in his peppy tone.

"I was wondering if we could. I mean if you'd like to that is. Oh Yoba why can't I just say it." Harvey mumbled.

"Harv you okay?" Milo asked as he focussed on Harvey's distressed expression.

"Oh Milo I was wondering if I could spend the night at your cabin sometime." Harvey finally got out thinking that was a good place to start.

"Oh sure! That'll be fun! I'm not busy tonight!" Milo said excitedly as the context of his boyfriend staying the night flew right over his head. 

Tonight was soon and Harvey's chest was hammering at the thought but as he looked at Milo's pretty brown eyes practically glowing he just nodded hopelessly, he didn't think he had been with anyone as pretty as Milo. 

"Oh great! I need to go spruce things up so I'll see you later!" Milo said excitedly as he leaned over placing a soft kiss to Harvey's lips before springing up and running off back in the direction of his farm.

Harvey's head was swimming but he smiled at the thought of spending the night on Milo's farm. He had been over before, but not overnight. He took a deep breath and looked at the nearly empty wine bottle, he did love Sparrow's wine, and he loved it even more right now. 

After finishing some more of the snacks in the basket and calming his nerves Harvey packed up the basket and headed down the hill back to the clinic. 

The rest of the day went by with little excitement, though Sam did come by with a gash in his knee from wrecking on his skateboard. Nothing serious but it kept Harvey busy for a brief moment. Once the doctor closed up for the day he quickly made his way up into his apartment. He quickly got in the shower making sure to get the sterile smell of the clinic off of him. He made sure to put on his nicer cologne and dressed casual but nice and headed out for Milo's farm.

As he made his way towards the two farms he passed Sparrow's farm. They had been really busy lately sprucing it up, everything was looking more established. Harvey smiled as he examined all the new fences and the cows playing in their yard. Just as the brunette was crossing property lines, the door to the greenhouse opened and Sparrow stepped out.

"So my plan worked?" Sparrow asked with a smirk as they leaned against the glass wall, crossing their arms smugly. Harvey's steps halted and he turned to face the young farmer.

"Well partially. I couldn't get it out in the end so I settled on asking to stay the night." Harvey explained.

"Well just be your usual cute self, it drives Milo nuts. He won't shut up about it some days." Sparrow replied.

"Oh." Harvey said with a smile and blush.

"See that right there! He loves that shit. Anyways good luck doc." Sparrow chuckled and pushed themself off the glass and headed back to their cabin.

Harvey waved the shorter farmer off and then continued to Milo's cabin, his heart pounding as he walked up the steps to the porch. He knocked softly and took a deep breath waiting. There was a small bit of rummaging inside the cabin and then the door opened. Milo stood in the door frame smiling down at the shorter man, the warm glow from his cabin really complimenting his ginger hair.

"Hey Harv, come on in!" He said enthusiastically and moved aside to let the doctor inside. He dusted his hands on his apron before heading back over to the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done if you want to go plop down at the table." He said with a smile.

Harvey returned the smile and nodded heading over to the table and sitting down. Whatever Milo was cooking it smelled delicious, though he shouldn't be surprised, Milo was an excellent cook and baker. It was just something that came naturally to the large farmer.

"Whatever's cooking smells fantastic." Harvey said and Milo smiled looking over his shoulder as he stirred something on the stove.

"I made a recipe Miss Jodi sent me. I had dinner at her place recently and we had this dish and it was so good I had to get the recipe." Milo explained as he put on an oven mitt and opened the oven to retrieve the pan inside, placing it on the stove top to rest. 

"That was nice of her." Harvey said. "It's good she made a nice home cooked meal, I often find her in the frozens aisle at Joja when I'm grabbing some things." He continued, he knew he should really stop eating that junk from Joja but it was all he could afford sometimes.

"Yeah, but I've been bringing her a lot more produce so that's good, Vincent is a growing boy so he needs it." Milo said in a moment of clarity. He really cared for everyone in town and wanted everyone to be happy and healthy.

Milo worked plating the meal, he had made some crispy bass, collard greens and some roasted potatoes. He hummed while he finished off portioning the meals and headed over to the table placing the food down at either end of the small table. He then took his apron off and reached into his fridge. The tall farmer smiled as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"So don't tell Sparrow but I'm gonna share something special they've been working on." Milo said as he poured the wine into two glasses and then he walked over placing a glass down in front of Harvey.

"Oh?" Harvey questioned with a raised brow.

He examined the wine, it was a pink wine and it smelled quite sweet, probably a moscato. Harvey brought the glass to his lips and sipped. It was sweet, but very good, the flavor tickled his tongue and he smiled up at Milo.

"Can you guess the flavor?" Milo asked as he took his seat across from Harvey.

"Peach?" Harvey asked, he was almost sure it was peach but his anxious nature made him second guess.

"Woah! Yeah it's peach!" Milo said amazed, and Harvey chuckled.

"I uh drink a lot of wine, and I grew up near a vineyard so I just have some wine knowledge." Harvey said as he sipped from his glass again, damn this was good.

"That's so neat!" Milo said as he started to eat.

Harvey began to eat as well. He made pleasant hums at how tasty the food was. He blushed thinking about a long term relationship with Milo, he'd like to cook for the farmer. Even though Harvey knew he wasn't the best cook out there. 

With their bellies full and a glass and a half of wine later the couple sat together on Milo's couch, some Queen of Sauce rerun playing but Harvey was not paying to it as he inched closer to Milo. He placed his glass on the coffee table and then wrapped his arms around Milo's neck. The large farmer chuckled at the sudden cuddling but he shifted slightly and nuzzled into Harvey's neck, wrapping his thick arms around the shorter man's waist.

Harvey gulped, as nice and cute as this snuggling was, he was still a man on a mission. He leaned himself closer and pressed his lips against Milo's, the ginger smiled and pressed back kissing softly. Harvey made a pleased sigh and began to deepen the kiss, parting Milo's lips, their facial hair scratching against each other. 

Milo gripped onto Harvey's hips while kissing, making a pleased grunt at the feeling of the doctor's squish poking out of his pants. The grunt Milo made sent a jolt straight below Harvey's belt and he let a moan slip between their lips. Milo continued to grope and grab at Harvey's hips and ass, practically manhandling him until the brunette was in his lap straddling him.

Harvey blushed and pulled away from the kiss, a little embarrassed being on Milo's lap like this. The farmer seemed unphased as he groped Harvey's ass again while he let out a sharp pleased grunt. Milo's brain solely focussed on how thick the doctor was. Harvey gasped at the groping and leaned against Milo's chest, his fingers gripping the front of Milo's shirt.

The brunette knew he had to do something he felt so embarrassed just whining at being groped. He leaned up and began placing soft kisses along Milo's neck, biting and sucking just enough to pull Milo's attention to it and earn a soft moan from the farmer.

"Harv, c-careful." Milo said with a shiver.

"Why careful? Do you like it? Does it feel good?" Harvey asked as he licked Milo's neck along his pulse. Milo moaned again a bit louder, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Ah yeah." The larger man got out.

"Well that's good because I… I wanna make you feel good." Harvey mumbled, he was trying really hard to take the lead, at least for the moment but it was making his heart hammer in it's cage.

Milo's brain was struggling to process that sentence, he felt like he was short circuiting. The feeling only continued as Harvey rolled hips down against Milo's, making the farmer feel just how hard Harvey had gotten from their steamy exchange of kisses. The ginger's large hands just continued their manhandling of Harvey's ass while the good doctor continued to grind his crotch against Milo's, still kissing at the large man's neck. Milo was pulled from the white noise of his mind by Harvey speaking again.

"P-please Milo." Harvey begged and the distress in his tone made Milo focus hard on what the brunette was asking. "Please I need you." Harvey panted and reached down groping Milo's half hard cock through his jeans.

It finally clicked in Milo's mind. Harvey wanted to be intimate. The thought had the larger man buzzing with excitement as he just nodded dumbly to Harvey. The doctor looked surprised but excited as well, he tried to scooch off of Milo's lap but nearly screamed when the large farmer just picked him up with ease. Harvey gripped onto Milo and the farmer very easily carried the doctor off to his bedroom.

Harvey was quickly plopped down onto the plush mattress and he hummed pleasantly as the comforter and pillows smelled so heavily of Milo and it relaxed him. He glanced at the ginger and Milo was quickly pulling off his shirt. Harvey let a small moan out at just the sight of his lover. Milo was so built, with a large chest and a muscular stomach, it made the brunette's mouth water. He gripped his aching cock through his slacks while he watched Milo undress. 

Milo's head felt dizzy as he watched Harvey touch himself, he tossed his shirt to the floor and quickly shimmied out of his pants. He got on the bed and hovered over the good doctor, his long ginger hair falling over his shoulder still tied back in a pony.

"Please Milo I want you so badly." Harvey whispered, placing his hands on Milo's large chest.

Milo smiled and leaned down kissing Harvey deeply while his thick fingers worked on the buttons of the doctor's shirt. He finished undoing Harvey's shirt and began kissing down the brunette's neck, biting and sucking, leaving small little marks as he continued further down. He licked his lips as he hovered over Harvey's chest. The doctor blushing hard as he felt rather exposed, his eyes widening and a long moan fell from his lips as Milo leaned down and licked his nipple. The sound of the moan going straight to Milo's dick as it twitched in his boxers.

The large farmer fueled by the precious noises his boyfriend was making began to undo the doctor's pants. He quickly pulled the slacks and boxers down, tossing them to the floor as he took in the beautiful sight of Harvey, flushed and disheveled on the bed, his glasses askew. Milo glanced and gripped at Harvey's plush hips making a feral growl as he leaned back down and licked at Harvey's nipple again. Harvey bucked his hips and moaned loudly at the treatment. Milo was getting more excited as he leaned back and slid his own boxers down, his heavy cock springing up a small pearl of precum at the slit. Harvey gulped and licked his lips as he finally saw Milo's cock, it was beautiful, and large. 

"Like what you see baby?" Milo asked as he was finally in the headspace he needed to be in.

"Oh y-yes, you're perfect, I'm sorry you have to look at me." Harvey said with a chuckle thinking nothing of the self deprecating remark. Milo's brows knit together.

"Harv, you're the beautiful one." Milo said as he leaned down to kiss his lover, taking Harvey's cock in his large hand and giving it a few tugs.

Harvey moaned into Milo's mouth both at the comment and the attention to his aching member. Milo then kissed down Harvey's body, making sure to give extra attention to the doctor's soft belly and grabable hips. He kissed the brunette's plush thighs before spreading them and wiggling his large frame between them. He leaned down and licked Harvey's sensitive tip savoring the taste of his salty precum at the slit. Harvey couldn't control the buck of his hips, his smaller but girthy member smacking Milo's cheek. Milo chuckled and looked up at Harvey, his eyes lidded and dripping in arousal, he stroked Harvey's cock and licked the underside.

"Excited hmm?" Milo asked and Harvey bucked again. 

Milo smirked at this and took the good doctor's tip into his mouth sucking, his large hands pinning Harvey's hips to the bed so he couldn't buck again. Slowly Milo took more of the member into his mouth moaning as his nose was pressed against Harvey's brown pubes. He moaned around the cock and took a deep breath through his nose. Harvey trembled under him, whining helplessly as he tried to move. Milo looked up at his shaking lover, he slowly pulled his head back until just the tip was in his mouth before diving back down. Harvey's hand flew down and grabbed Milo's ponytail as he let out a loud and long moan. The farmer began to bob his head up and down, his tongue running along the underside of the cock in his mouth. 

"Oh f-fuck Milo!" Harvey moaned out gripping at the ginger ponytail.

The curse word coming from Harvey's mouth sent a thrill down Milo's spine and he moaned around the cock in his mouth picking up speed. 

"Oh! Oh! Milo w-wait! If you! Oh I'm gonna!" Harvey could hardly get the sentence out.

Milo smirked and just doubled down on his efforts. He pushed his head down, relaxing his jaw and letting Harvey's cock hit the back of his throat. Harvey moaned loudly and used all his strength to break free of Milo's hold to buck up into the farmer's mouth. Milo moaned and let Harvey buck until the doctor's hip stuttered. Milo quickly took a breath before sucking harshly, and Harvey gasped as he came hard down Milo's throat. Milo swallowed every drop before pulling off Harvey's member with a pop. He sat back and wiped his face, his swollen lips pulled into a smirk.

"Well that was quick." He commented not meaning it in any malice. Harvey blushed, very embarrassed at the comment, he covered his face and whined. "No don't worry it was cute." Milo continued pulling Harvey's hands away from his face. "So do you want more?" He asked.

"Yes, please, I want you to feel good too." Harvey managed to push out.

Milo smiled, it had been a while since he had a sexual partner that genuinely wanted to please him as well. His dick twitched and he wanted, no he needed to be inside of Harvey and soon. Milo reached into his side table grabbing his lube, Harvey blushed and pushed a smile as he watched Milo.

"Have you uhm…" Milo started as he pointed to the lube.

"Yes I've been on the receiving end." Harvey said with a deep blush as he admitted he was a bottom. "I uhm, have toys as well." He mumbled.

"Oh okay that's good then!" The ginger said as he popped the bottle of lube open.

The larger man slicked his thick fingers up with the lube before pushing Harvey's legs apart again, reaching down between them. He circled his fingers around Harvey's entrance and surprisingly was able to push two inside with little resistance. He raised a brow at Harvey who turned his head to the side embarrassed.

"L-like I said I have toys." The doctor muttered.

"Do you think of me while playing?" Milo asked, his brain not stopping the personal question. He curled his fingers up inside Harvey as he started to stretch him.

"Oh, mm." Harvey moaned, his brain fuzzy with the question. "Y-yes I do." He admitted.

That knowledge made Milo groan with desire as he continued to work his fingers inside his lover. The visual of Harvey all splayed on his bed shoving a dildo inside of him while crying for Milo really stirred something inside of the farmer. He pushed a third finger inside and thrust them in deeper curling them perfectly against Harvey's prostate. Harvey arched and moaned, his hands gripping the sheets.

"Oh Milo!" Harvey rocked his hips down on the fingers inside of him.

"Feel good baby?" Milo asked as he pushed a fourth finger inside.

"Y-yes oh my!" Harvey whined. "P-please more Milo, I want you." He begged and Milo gulped.

The farmer pulled his fingers out of his lover and lubed up his own cock, hissing at the stimulation. Harvey was drooling and his hips shifted as he excitedly waited for Milo's cock. Milo lifted Harvey's legs and lined up his cock with the puckering hole. 

"You ready?" The ginger asked.

"Yes please!" Harvey pleaded.

Milo groaned as he slowly sunk his cock inside of the good doctor. Harvey's eyes clenched shut at the slight burn, Milo was bigger than he had anticipated but Harvey wanted every inch. The brunette rolled his hips, forcing more of Milo inside making the larger man let out a gasp, his hips bucking of their own accord as he fully pushed himself inside. Milo trembled for a moment at the feeling of Harvey's heat tensing around him, he breathed in slowly trying not to lose it already but Harvey felt amazing around him.

"F-fuck Harv, you feel amazing." Milo babbled and Harvey blushed deeply at the comment.

Milo grabbed at Harvey's hips loving the look of his hands sinking into the cute chub there as he lifted Harvey up a little. He took a deep breath and pulled his hips back, dragging his cock along Harvey's insides until it was almost out.

"Y-you ready?" The ginger asked.

"Yes oh please Milo!" Harvey moaned, his hands in his messy brown hair.

Milo slowly pushed back into his lover groaning deeply. He began a slow and loving pace. Harvey's eyes rolled back and he moaned at the feeling. Milo moaned at the sight of his boyfriend and immediately picked up his speed. Harvey gasped as Milo slammed into his prostate. The doctor arching and desperately grabbing Milo pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Milo moaned into the kiss and continued his fast pace. 

They parted the kiss and gasped for air. Milo lifted the doctor more and began thrusting down into Harvey, hitting him even deeper than before. Harvey shouted at the new angle, Milo was hitting and filling him in all the best ways, he bucked down to meet Milo's thrusts as he clawed at the farmer's freckled back. 

"Oh fucking Yoba, Milo ah yes!" Harvey yelled as he was seeing stars with every harsh thrust inside of him.

"You're doing so good baby!" Milo panted out between thrusts. His mind swimming with how cute Harvey looked, he was so squishy and flushed and just perfect.

Harvey could feel the coil in his gut winding up again, this time it felt far more intense and so much hotter. He was dripping in sweat as he thrashed and grabbed onto his lover, raking his nails down Milo's back. He was getting close again, everything felt so good and also like it was too much.

"Please Milo d-don't stop p-please!" Harvey babbled out along with a string of curses as he neared his end. "So good, aaahh feels so good." He praised.

Milo moaned at the praise and continued his quick and deep pace. The farmer was nearing his end as well, between the incoherent praise filled babbling Harvey was spilling and the way he felt around Milo's cock, Milo didn't stand a chance to last any longer. He felt his balls tightening as they slapped with Milo's thrusts. The ginger took a deep breath and shakily slowed himself down to make his thrusts more precise again. Harvey's eyes went wide and his body started shaking even more than he had been before, his thighs quaking still wrapped around Milo's waist.

"Oh fuck! Milo! I'm cum-!!!" Harvey yelled and suddenly came hard between them, his ass clenching down on Milo.

The farmer groaned as Harvey's walls tensed and fluttered around his thick cock. He picked up his speed again thrusting into Harvey's heat desperately chasing his own orgasm. Harvey just whined at the overstimulation, it was so good but he was also reaching his limit, luckily Milo's thrusts were getting sporadic and he was nearing his end rapidly.

"Fuck Harv, ah where do you want it?" Milo managed to ask.

Arousal hit Harvey's gut at the question, an aftershock hitting him as he came more onto his stomach.

"Ohhh Milo! Inside!" He moaned and rolled his hips lazily.

Milo moaned at the answer and as if on command his hips stuttered and he came hot thick ropes into his lover. He panted and twitched as he came, filling Harvey up, nearly falling over. Once he came down from his climax he slowly pulled out and flopped beside his lover. He pulled Harvey against his large chest and peppered kisses along his cheek, jaw and neck. Harvey giggled at the kisses and let out a pleased sigh, he was completely spent. Meanwhile Milo propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Harvey.

"So wanna cool off then go again?" The ginger asked with puppy dog eyes.

Harvey let out a shaky chuckle at his lover's energy, that was definitely something he'd have to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a fic for my lovely partner. I'll also post some art here from her twit so you can see what Milo looks like as well as some smut of Milo and Harvey that inspired this fic ;3 ♡♡♡
> 
> Sfw  
> https://twitter.com/ditzy_disco/status/1356698628585361409?s=19
> 
> Nsfw  
> https://twitter.com/ditzy_disco/status/1362452077419585542?s=19


End file.
